The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by aximilli452
Summary: A powerful being assembles video game villains to be the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Will the guardian of earth be able to assemble a team of heroes able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a crossover between FFIX, Chrono Trigger, FFVI, and an original universe. Robo Jr. is the name I gave the little version of Robo that is seen during the playstation version of Chrono trigger's ending movie.

Chapter 1 Introducing the four horsemen

"Wh... who are you?" stuttered Vivi.

"We are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." said a mysterious man.

"You won't win, our world depends on us!" Zidane said with outrage.

"Oh, but we've already won." stated Odin smugly.

And with that a huge black portal, resembling a time gate from Chrono Trigger, appeared and swallowed the four horsemen. Everyone looked at each other, then Vivi was sliced in half by an unseen force. Another portal appeared and swallowed up Garnet.

Meanwhile in the dimension of Chrono Trigger...

Crono, Nadia, Lucca, and Robo Jr. were having a party to celebrate Robo Jr.'s creation day. But it was not to be a happy day, for as they ate a gate opened up and Janus popped out.

"Mag... uh I mean Janus!" Nadia shouted in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Crono asked.

"I have some bad news Crono. A new evil has risen, and they are called..." Janus said in an uninterested tone.

All of the sudden two gates opened to release two of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and Glenn.

"Magus has become one of..." Glenn shouted as fast as possible.

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse!" Glenn and Janus cried in unison.

"The what!" everyone yelled at once.

"They need not know what we are, for they shall all perish soon." the mysterious horseman said.

As the horsemen left through another portal Glenn was pulled into a portal of his own, but not before Robo Jr. grabbed a hold of him.

"Robo Jr.!" Lucca shouted as he and Glenn were sucked in.

"Don't worry I have th..." Nadia yelled.

Nadia didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as she began to disappear into thin air.

In yet another dimension, this time the dimension of Final Fantasy VI...

Kefka's tower was crumbling.

"He knows we're here!" Edgar called out above the noise.

"What do we do now!" Terra asked.

"We retreat and try again!" Locke ordered.

The brave warriors fled the tower.

"No! He has chosen a horseman who has no attachment to anyone. A hero must be called from that dimension."

"I've got you!" Sabin told Celes.

Sabin began to pull Celes up onto the platform. A portal opened and sucked in the muscle bound hero, as well as his guest. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that we have been gathered, I suppose I should tell you your purpose here." The mysterious horseman said, "I am Overlord. I have chosen you to be the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Together we will destroy the planet I am from. I am unable to meddle with it myself, which is why I need your help. There is however, a prophesy stating that the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse will end all life on the planet. I have struck a deal with the planet's protector, I assemble the horsemen and he assembles warriors to fight them."

"What kind of warriors?" Odin asked amused.

"A warrior from each of your dimensions. He cast a sort of rubber band effect on us. For every horseman I choose, a hero with an attachment to that horseman will be chosen automatically. Of course I found a loop hole. You see, none of the heroes from Kefka's dimension have an attachment to him. So we have one less hero to deal with."

"This is all rather fascinating, but maybe we could destroy the life on your planet soon so I can get back to my search." Janus said blandly.

"You don't need to continue your search. After we destroy the warriors and my planet, you will all be given the power to mold your dimension any way you want."

"You mean, I could rule unopposed?" Kefka asked, hunger in his eyes.

"Yes."

"So, we're warriors chosen to protect your planet? Why make the deal in the first place?" Celes asked him.

"Because, I was told to. I can easily strip Overlord of his powers. Problem is, I'm not allowed to." He answered.

"All right, can you at least tell us your name?" Sabin asked.

"Of course, I am Likab: Guardian of Earth."

"You will all be sent to your, now purified, dimensions."

"Purified?" Odin asked.

"Yes, all life in Janus' dimension has ceased to exist. Odin's dimension has been torn apart and crushed. And in Kefka's dimension, all buildings have been crushed and magic can only be used by him."

"I think I'm going to like this." Kefka said with an evil smile.

Three portals appeared and three of the four horsemen stepped through.

"It has begun." Likab said, "I sense the portals again. You must all go now."

Three portals appeared and the warriors stepped through. 


	3. Chapter 3

Garnet stepped out of the portal. She looked around in horror at the site before her. Bodies, some torn to shreds and some crushed like insects, littered the ground. She was in Lindblum, or what was left of it.

"Princess." Odin said smugly, riding in circles around her.

"Odin." She said, her voice dripping with anger.

"You were the last one to summon me. I suppose it makes sense for you to be the warrior. Of course, what could you do to stop me?"

"I will stop you from harming anyone else. What did these people do to you?"

"You have it wrong princess, I did not do this. This is the work of the first horseman."

"Liar!"

Garnet swung her Tiger Raquet at his horse. She struck empty air.

"Now now princess, I can come and go as I please. You can't hope to hurt me." Odin's voice echoed, "I however, can attack you all I want."

Wind seemed to rush through her very body, but she remained intact.

"What happened?" He asked no one in particular.

"You weren't summoned. Had I summoned you, you would be able to harm me when that attack failed."

"So, I can't hurt you. I'll just keep slicing until you are torn in half."

He sliced again and again, but never touched her.

"Why can't I kill you!" He raged.

"I don't think you have it in you. I am your friend."

"You are NOT my friend! You are a gifted summoner, that is all. I do not care if you live."

A swirling vortex of pure white energy appeared in front of her. She instinctively stepped into it.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? We are not finished!" Odin screamed, afraid he had somehow lost.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said, walking out the other side of the portal.

She stared into his eyes.

"How can you see me?"

"That portal allowed me to follow you."

"Impossible..."

He began jumping back and forth, between the Summon reality and her reality. She stared at him no matter where he was. She swung her Tiger Raquet at his horse's knee. The horse stumbled, but kept moving. She swung again, this time a different knee. She kept swinging until the horse could no longer stand. Odin, furious, leapt off of his horse and faced her.

"We will finish this now." He stated while jumping back to the Summon reality, "Here I can hurt you."

He raised his sword, hesitating for a split second, and swung. His sword struck an invisible barrier. Garnet raised her Raquet over her head and brought it down upon his outstretched arms. He cried out, more from shock than pain, and swung his sword again. He hacked away until the Protect spell wore off. He cut deep into her shoulder, making her lose a lot of blood. She raised her Raquet in front of her and cast Cure, sealing the wound.

"You will die by my hand." Odin stated before slicing through her left leg.

"Bahamut, heed my call!"

"Nice try, but we're in the Summon reality. You can't summon us if we are already here." Odin laughed.

His sword sliced deep into her chest. She spasmed for a few minutes, but he was gone long before she died. 


	4. Chapter 4

600 A.D.

Janus stood in front of Guardia castle, "A perfect place to kill him."

"Kill who, Magus?"

"Ah, you're here. Shall we begin?"

Magus raised his arms in front of him, summoning a glowing red ball of energy. Glenn unsheathed his sword and jumped to the left, just in time avoid the large flames.

"You've been practicing in your human body. I thought you would overestimate your skills."

"It seems you've underestimated me Magus."

Janus summoned a large block of ice over Glenn's head.

"I've seen that one before. Marle used it often." Glenn said as he summoned a wave of water to wash the block of ice back at his opponent.

Glenn attacked Janus. Masamune and scythe clanged together. Janus cast a quick lightning spell, causing Glenn to leap back. Janus used the opportunity to cast Dark Mist. Glenn peered through the mist, trying to catch a glimpse of his foe. If Glenn had not been moving, the Dark Bomb would have killed him. Janus looked at the fallen body through the clearing mist.

"Didn't stand a chance." Janus said. Then he looked at the body again, "What!"

A boulder, roughly the size Glenn was when he was a frog, lay wearing Glenn's cape. Janus cast Magic Wall, just in time to be hit with a wave of water. As he got up, Glenn stabbed the Masamune into Janus' stomach. Janus coughed up blood, trying to stand. Janus tried to cast a spell, but all he could muster was a weak cube of ice the size of his fist.

"You never answered my question Magus. Who are you going to kill?" Glenn said as he walked through the open portal. 


End file.
